The Selfish Desire to an Inevitable Tragedy
by FandomMesses
Summary: In middle school, Yamamoto made a promise to Gokudera that they would stay together forever. Despite being hesitant about that promise, Gokudera chose to believe him. Ten years later, that promise breaks and so does he. 8059


I do **NOT** own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

_It wasn't right…_

Yamamoto followed Gokudera inside his apartment after school, silently locking the door behind him. Gokudera didn't hear it, but he knew what his fellow Guardian did.

_Keeping him like this…_

A flash of lightning made Gokudera jolt. He hated lightning, it was so unexpected and he hated surprises. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, breathing in the Storm Guardian's scent.

_He could have a better life…_

Yamamoto buried his nose in Gokudera's hair, sniffing, nuzzling into him. Gokudera felt shivers run down his spine, letting out a small moan.

_Heck, any life was better than the one he currently had…_

Gokudera turned around to face the taller teenager, cupping his cheeks, and brought him in for a gentle kiss. Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Gokudera once more, this time with a tighter hold.

_He knew that…We both knew that…and yet…_

Yamamoto teasingly licked Gokudera's lower lip, asking for permission.

_No, I need to stop this…!_

Gokudera stopped kissing his lover, and stepped back from him, lacking the heart to push him away. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera confused.

"Hayato?"

His name sounded like soft velvet when it was echoed by his voice; Gokudera felt so much pleasure from it, he had to close his eyes and bite back another small moan.

_Don't say my name like that! It confuses me…_

"What's wrong?" the Rain guardian stepped closer, hands reaching out to touch what was his. He needed to touch Gokudera; he felt he would die if he didn't. When his long fingers brushed those of his lover's, he was slapped away.

_Don't touch me…Or else I'll lose the will to push you away!_

Gokudera turned away from him, clenching his shirt where his heart was. It _hurt_. It hurt _so much_.

"Y-You should leave!" His voiced faltered, his body shaking.

"Eh?"

"You shouldn't be here! I'm done playing games with you!" Gokudera kept his eyes shut tight. He hated what he was saying. "Someone like you-" He gasped as he was spun around and kissed.

Gokudera used all his willpower to not melt into it. He just couldn't, it wasn't right. Yamamoto placed a gentle kiss on his jawline, causing him to squeak.

"I know what this is about…," Yamamoto whispered against his lover's ear. Gokudera remained frozen at his intentions being discovered. "You think I don't notice? Every time you watch me play baseball, you have this sad, scared look on your face." He looked Gokudera in the eye.

"I also know you've spoken to Reborn about trying to get Tsuna to make me retire from being the Rain Guardian so I can live my dream of playing baseball."

Tears ran down Gokudera's cheeks, "Then…Then _why_?!"

Yamamoto wrapped his arms tightly around the Storm Guardian's waist, "Because that isn't my dream anymore." Gokudera's eyes widened.

"My dream is to be with you Hayato; you're my happiness. So, I'll always be with you." Gokudera suddenly felt weak in the knees. Yamamoto lifted him up bride style and took him to the bed, laying him down gently.

* * *

**_…_**

* * *

The tenth generation and close allies were circling the object before them.

Tsuna, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, and Lambo had tears running down their cheeks. Hana was hugging Ryohei in sympathy. Hibari and Kusakabe had a look of regret on their faces. Mukuro and his gang were eyeing the coffin with unreadable expressions, though inwardly Mukuro didn't like the situation one bit. Dino had his teeth clenched in anger. Enma had his eyes closed and was biting his lip, trying to keep from crying. Byakuran was holding Yuni in his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

Squalo was clenching his teeth and muttering curses under his breath. Xanxus looked at his right-hand man, feeling nothing but pity for him. Tsuyoshi was on his knees crying, with Iemitsu holding him from collapsing. Nana held a handkerchief to her mouth to keep from crying out loud. Reborn brought his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Basil and Lal Mirch looked on with sympathetic expressions.

All the maids and butlers were wearing black, much closer to the Vongola HQ than the others. Many were crying, many were praying, and many looked on sympathetically.

As he stood directly in front of the coffin, Gokudera looked on with an emotionless face, his eyes empty and dull. His eyes slowly drifted from one person to the next, all of them looking back at him with worry. His eyes finally drifted down to Tsuyoshi.

"Takeshi! Takeshi! My boy! My son!" he cried, his body trembling. His shouts made Nana cry harder, to which Reborn then brought her in for a hug, rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, Reborn, Iemitsu, and Byakuran led Nana, Tsuyoshi, and Yuni back into the Vongola HQ. The maids and butlers followed them all inside.

Escorted by Romario and the rest of Dino's subordinates, the Simon, Varia, Millefiore, Kokuyo Gang, and CEDEF all went back to the mansion a few minutes after them.

The tenth generation and Dino were the ones surrounding the coffin now.

"_My dream is to be with you Hayato; you're my happiness. So, I'll always be with you."_

A drop fell onto Gokudera's cheek, making him wipe the moisture from his face. Droplets suddenly began falling everywhere. Gokudera stared unknowing at the coffin being drenched by the rain.

_**He snapped.**_

Tears began pouring down his cheeks as he clenched his teeth in a wild mix of emotions.

His whole body began to tremble uncontrollably.

His eyes wet wide and his fists turned white from clenching them too hard.

"_What is this…?_" he muttered, making everyone turn to him.

"_Why is it raining?!_" he asked a little louder, his eye now shut tightly.

His shouted at the top of his lungs, "_WHY ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!_"

Everyone stared shocked.

Gokudera fell to his knees, the tears unending.

"_YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED GODDAMMIT!_" He looked up at the coffin, "_YOU PROMISED YOU'D STAY WITH ME FOREVER!_"

"_YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DIE! YOU FUCKING PROMISED! WHY?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?!_" He got up quickly and forcibly opened the coffin, grabbing his dead lover by the scruff of his suit and shook him, making the bamboo form of Shigure Kintoki rattle within the coffin.

"_ANSWER ME! TAKESHI!_" he yelled, his throat hurting. Hibari and Dino tried to pull Gokudera away, their faces a mix of shock and pain.

"_GET THE FUCK OFF ME!_" Storm flames violently erupted from the man, pushing them back. Everyone took a few steps back, bewildered by the sight. Hana, Kyoko, and Haru ran to the mansion to get Reborn.

"_WHY ARE YOU DEAD?! WHY?! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS!"_ Tsuna bravely took a step towards his right-hand man, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hayato…," he tried to say. Gokudera roughly slapped away his hand, glaring daggers at his boss. Tsuna looked back scared.

"_You…,_" Gokudera hissed, his arms wrapping around Yamamoto's upper body.

"_YOU FUCKING DID THIS! YOU MADE HIM YOUR GUARDIAN BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO FUCKING WEAK TO PROTECT YOURSELF!_"

Tsuna stood there, too shocked to speak.

"_YOU'RE THE REASON HE COULDN'T PLAY BASEBALL!_"

Tsuna had the most pained expression on his face, "T-That's not…Hayato, that's not what-"

"_-YOU'RE THE FUCKING REASON HE'S DEAD!_" Gokudera screamed with pure anger in his eyes.

Tears spilled down Tsuna's cheeks and his vision suddenly went black. Mukuro caught him before he could fall to the ground.

Gokudera grabbed Shigure Kintoki and charged at Mukuro and Tsuna, engulfing it with Storm Flames.

"_DIE!_"

Mukuro stared on in horror as his fellow Guardian charged at their boss. Hibari took out his tonfas and charged towards Gokudera. Chrome and Ryohei screamed for Gokudera to stop. Lambo fell to his knees, despair on his face. Dino turned towards the mansion wide-eyed.

A bullet hit Gokudera in the head, stopping him. Shigure Kintoki fell to the ground and Gokudera followed soon after.

The tenth generation turned towards the mansion to see Reborn, smoke floating out of his gun.

* * *

**A/N: Gokudera isn't dead. As for what happens afterwards, it depends on you readers.**

**The first part of the fic (love scene) was inspired by the songs**

**_"Cut"_ by Plumb ****and _"_****_Please Don't Leave Quite Yet"_ by Adam Agin.**

**The second part of the fic (funeral scene) was written while listening to the songs**

**_"I've Lost Myself"_ by Ashram, _"Innocent Child"_ by Arcana, and _"Vogel Im Kafig"_ composed and arranged by Hiroyuki Sawano.**


End file.
